


N’importe Quelle Trajectoire

by blanchtt



Series: An Exercise In Three Parts [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchtt/pseuds/blanchtt
Summary: Une nuit – n’import quelle nuit – elle te réveillera lentement, les doigts suivant la courbe de ton visage tendrement, son regard affectionant.





	N’importe Quelle Trajectoire

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the exercise: French.
> 
> You are about to witness the strength of street knowledge.

 

 

 

 

Une nuit – n’import quelle nuit – elle te réveillera lentement, les doigts suivant la courbe de ton visage tendrement, son regard affectionant. 

 

Certaines nuits, ca sera seulement pour te toucher, ensommeillé et plein d’amour, ta figure dessous de les bouts de ses doigts. Et des autre nuits, ca sera pour te  _ toucher _ , la pression de sa cuisse entre les tien, un rire doux. 

 

« Tout va bien? » tu murmurera, inquiète ou coquette, ca dependera, et elle sourira – éclipsée dans l'obscurité, oui, mais en tout cas tu sauras qu’elle sourira, parce qu'elle ne tousse plus, n’est plus pâle et fatiguée. 

 

La direction de ses actions – ses hanches contre les tiens et un bisou profound, ou ton nom suivi par des petit mots d’amour – te montrera ce que tu ferai ensuite. Ca dependera, ca dependera – sur elle. Elle qui, n’importe quelle trajectoire vous choisissez, tu l’enveloppera dans un embrass et baiser come tout les nuits avant de t'endormir.

 

Parce que tu l’aime, et elle t’aime, et tu sais que tout se finira bien, elle et toi.

 

 

 

 


End file.
